Witching Hour
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: The best in this kind are but shadows, and the worst are no worse, if imagination amend them.


_Title:_ Witching Hour

_Author:_ Neko-chan

_Fandom:_ Kuroshitsuji

_Rating:_ M

_Pairing:_ Ciel/Sebastian

_Warnings:_ "adult situations"

_Summary:_ The best in this kind are but shadows, and the worst are no worse, if imagination amend them.

_Author's Note:_ Second ficlet written for this week's "dreams" challenge over at BlackButler(dot)net. This story is written for Caladria: Thank you so much for organizing these challenges. I'm having so much fun doing them~ :3

* * *

**Witching Hour**

**

* * *

**

The best in this kind are but shadows, and the worst are no worse, if imagination amend them.  
_A Midsummer Night's Dream_, V.i.211-212

* * *

The sound of the bedroom door opening was hushed in the quiet, lingering stillness of the night. The servants had gone to bed and Ciel had been tucked in hours before, and it was with a slight frown that Sebastian turned to confront who it was that came to disturb him in the momentary, almost fleeting, hours that he had to himself.

It was Ciel who greeted his gaze.

The demon quirked an elegant eyebrow as the young nobleman stepped into the butler's room, working on knotting his tie once more to be as presentable as possible as he stood before his "employer": stepping back into his highly polished shoes, smoothing a hand down his front to ensure that his vest was wrinkle-free, the ever-perfect representation of what a Phantomhive servant should always look like.

"What is it, bocchan? If you needed me, your calling my name would have sufficed in summoning me," Sebastian chided quietly. It wasn't proper, after all, for a master to come searching for a servant; a servant should always come to the master—decorum, too, expounded over and pulled tighter through the contract that bound the two of them.

"I didn't want to call you," Ciel answered, giving an ideal shrug of one shoulder as he eased closer. He watched the demon from beneath the dark line of his lashes, sapphire blue gleaming in the muted light of Sebastian's bedroom. "I wanted to see if I could catch you off-guard, Sebastian."

The butler, in turn, just raised the eyebrow a bit higher. "And why is that?"

A soft, almost sinister, laugh slipped past Ciel's lips, and they curled upwards in a smile that would have done the devil proud. It was a strange mix of sweetly innocent and purposefully coy, a dash of seductive intent tossed in to add a sharp edge of wickedness to the lot. "Because I didn't want you to anticipate this," the boy said simply in answer to the demon's inquiry, and Ciel reached out to wrap Sebastian's tie about his hand. He jerked viciously, forcing the butler to come closer to his own level. Caught by surprise—and further surprise by that very human emotion—Sebastian had no other choice but to be pulled forward and down, kept still by the force of one delicately mortal hand.

As if echoing Sebastian's less than generous thoughts, Ciel's hand twined around the demon's tie once, twice more—creating a silken noose that the other had no chance of escaping—and brought the demon's head down further as his lips pressed demandingly against the other's. Here, too, Ciel refused to relinquish control:

His mouth was firm against Sebastian's, teeth nipping to _force_ the demon's lips to part, tongue dipping in to stroke against the velvet wet heat of Sebastian's; it was startling, the demon couldn't help but think around the wavering lines of surprise and white-hot pleasure—it was surprising how he detested the sugar-spun confections that he created for his little master, and yet they tasted positively addicting when lingering on Ciel's tongue. In answer to that, the demon pushed aside the concern over Ciel's unusual behavior to bring the boy closer so that he could finally have a momentary _taste_ of his contractor.

His fingers lengthened, svelte and willowy in the flickering light from the bedside table's candelabra; Sebastian's touch was cool, lingering and teasing as his fingertips trailed over Ciel's adam's apple, dipping lower to trace the pretty dip in the nobleman's collarbone. Heat followed his touch, a ruddy flush coming to paint Ciel's skin with tones of blood. The demon couldn't stop the soft purr of satisfaction, eyes lidding idly when the boy shivered in reaction, staring up at Sebastian with wide, almost shocked eyes.

…but that didn't stay for long, and perhaps Sebastian should have anticipated that.

Ciel had a habit of doing the unexpected.

The sapphire of the contractor's gaze, the jewel that the demon was willing to spend years polishing to bring to a shining luster that would put all other gems to shame, that gaze deepened and developed shadows: knowledge that Ciel had teased at, contemplated for hours at a time before discarding in the end—before bringing up those very same thoughts weeks and months later. It was a sexual self-awareness, a realization that by making the first move and acknowledging one of the levels of tension between the two of them… Perhaps he then would lead this particular dance. Seeing Sebastian's eyes _burn_ for him… ah, that power was heady. And Ciel was disinclined in giving it up.

As Ciel stared up at the demon, his smile slowly deepened and turned sinful enough to put Lucifiel to shame. Sebastian could do nothing less than tighten his hold possessively against the boy's throat, to which Ciel's smile deepened further. "Sebastian," he murmured, voice husky and dipped with dark chocolate. "This is an order: You can't participate. You can't touch me; you can't touch yourself; you must keep your eyes closed. You must stand there as I… have my way." A chuckle accompanied his order, and Sebastian's eyes closed as he hardened further; his contractor had learned his lessons well.

"That's not playing by the rules, bocchan," Sebastian felt the need to point out, eyes still closed, as he felt Ciel's warm, damp breath fanning over his pulse point, curious hands smoothing down over the demon's chest to cup over the bulge in Sebastian's pants.

Ciel smirked as his fingers gently squeezed, tracing over the girth of the butler's erection. If it was possible, Sebastian just seemed to become even more still: a statue or so it seemed—the barely felt tremble was the only indication to the boy just how fine of a control Sebastian was keeping, and that barely so. "And you are fully aware that I play by my own."

He began to stroke, fingers working at the man's belt, undoing it to let it hang carelessly over Sebastian's hips, black leather a stark contrast to the pale skin of the butler's thighs as Ciel greedily tugged the pants down. The demon was velveteen, slick and smooth and _hot_ against the boy's palm, and Ciel loved the control he exerted in his command, the fact that he could explore and arouse Sebastian at his leisure. The fact that he could make the inferno burn that much hotter.

His tongue flicked playfully against Sebastian's bottom lip, tasting the demon once more, and the Phantomhive heir's mouth curled up into a feline smirk. Teasingly, his fingers encircled the base of Sebastian's cock, thumb rubbing slowly along the sleek underside. "Wake up, Sebastian," he ordered, voice low and murmuring as his lips brushed against the demon's enigmatic smile.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes slowly opened to stare up at the ceiling of his bedroom, awakening from the first sleep—and the first dream—that he had had in years. A fine tremor passed through his frame, stilling almost immediately as he attempted to ignore the throbbing ache of his groin.

That… had been unusual.

His interest was piqued.

* * *

As Sebastian prepared Ciel for bed, his movements and touches were as efficient as ever though only part of his mind was focused upon his task. Lightly, his hands smoothed over the coverlet on top of the bed, settling it without wrinkle though the butler already knew that it wouldn't last the night.

"Good night, bocchan," the demon eventually said once he was finished; he reached out to take the candelabra with him as he left the room so that the darkness would eventually lull Ciel to sleep.

"Pleasant dreams, Sebastian," came the bemused answer. Intrigued by the tone, Sebastian raised an eyebrow and gave a bland smile as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the boy tucked snugly into bed. Ciel smirked in reply, the symbol of his contract glowing brightly in the shadows from the four poster bed, flickering vividly with violet flame. "Perhaps tonight I'll even let you come."

The demon's eyes widened.

**End.**


End file.
